fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoshi Zenkashi
Satoshi Zenkashi History Satoshi grew up in a kingdom in the far east, called the Doragyurosu kingdom. It was a city well known for it’s culture and honorable warriors. He grew up fast to become a soldier to fight in the war for his county. This was at the age of 18. At the age of 9 the young silver haired male lived with his parents, both being loving and carring. Working hard to earn some fair money, So he lived a wealty life, had few friends he hanged out with as they all enjoyed to sneak behind dojo’s to watch the samurai practice their way of the sword. They were all fasinated by it, enough to go and join a dojo theirselfs at the age of 12. Training good and hard everyday. There he got tudored by Hiru Takanagi, master of iaido in general, but also a master of various other styles. So during the ages, Satoshi has been practicing the arts hard learning various of styles that were used by his now master. The age of 7 he gratuated and left the dojo, joining the army on his 18th birthday. The war was against a great and powerfull army of the enemie kingdom of Shoa-Yang Shuu. The kingdom had over a great 65.000men, all well trained and well armed. Their tactician being a master strategist. They were outnumbered by 37.600men, which made it a tougher looking army of forces tob e reckoned with, However, they never backed down and in the end even managed to defeat a great number of them, push them back, and send them into retreat. The war had only ceased for about a good 3 months. Satoshi not slacking down, rather preparing together with his best friend and rival, both now learning the arts of the ansatsuken. The assassin art, a dangerous but very strong type of martial arts in the wrong hands, which is why it’s been a banned arts. So the various form was made, that of which all dark forces that empowered the killer intent werent present in. His master being Mento Genkishi, a man said to be not only a master in the legalized style but also a advanced user of aura manipulation. It went well together with the arts like butter on toast. Having practiced this arts for said months after the war broke out again it was the perfect chance to test this out in real combat. On the battlefield. Oh boy was this a bad idea. The male wasnt even fully mastered enough to withstand the killer intent that was bound to icrease in war, oh no he had slowly became a violent man on the battlefield, a killer, a psychopath even, a sadist. All thanks tot he ansatsuken, but this wasnt shown outside of the battlefield. During short breaks he continued to practice, more and more to fully master it, not knowing that he had slowly consumed himself in the darkness without any awarness until he had entered the state of the Satsui no Hado in a merciless and blind slaughter. Waking up totally covered in blood, his foes and enemies dead as well as his rival, by his hands. Quitting the army he left his master and his kingdom in search for the light, in search for his purification. Thats where he found himself into the light kingdom himself, the kingdom of Regalia. Committing himself tot he Chakravatin religion as he learned the ways of the Guardians of Light, he was only one of the few tob e able to succesfully enter the temple and come back out alive to have found and teached it’s may secrets. The other known man was the king Versille himself. It was said that the Versille bloodline were the ones who were the founder of the religion, hence being able to succesfully enter and learn about the secrets. Getting blessed by the Guardians themself. Eventually Satoshi became the guardian of the temple as he worked under the king himself, but that turned him ito a lazy bum as people rarely came to invade it. (Will rename Satsui no hado later) Personality Satoshi is extremely lazy, and can be quite snarky. He is often seen wearing an "extremely dumb" expression on his face, and spends his days lounging around reading magazines, eating junkfood and such whilst imparting wise and sage-like advice to his younger protiges, even though he doesn't actually know what he's talking about most of the time. In most of his encounters with friends or foes or even strangers Satoshi has been seen trying to pull of a lotta stunts reffering tot he many manga’s he’ve read in a life time, not afraid to mimic one of his beloved fictional heroes in action without feeling even slightly embarrased. But when it really comes to it, Satoshi has been seen to act more serious, becoming the complete oppisite from what most people are used to. Appearance Satoshi is a 178cm tall, decently muscular builded man. Silver hair messy hair, also called the bedhead hairstyle that contains light blue highlights, the length of his haircut would be enough to slightly cover his hazel eyes. His standard outfit consists of a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over his obi. Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his bokutō Harudome hangs. Underneath, he wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appear to add about half an inch to his height. It is shown that he has a closet full of duplicates of this outfit, so whenever it gets destroyed. Equipment *'Amatsuma' Amatsuma is able to cut through space itself. Satoshi utilizes an ability called Judgement Cut in which he swings so fast that Amatsuma doesn't appear to even leave its sheath. It creates a distortion in space that engulfs his target which is sliced multiple times by the blade in very rapid succession. The ability is capable of hitting any enemies that are within the rather large distortion radius. *'Harudome' This bokuto is made out of the strongest type of wood known to existace, it's durable and strong enough to damage metalic objects as he had used it to break small cannons appart. Smash through the armor of various robots, but is mostly enhanced by his aura so the knock back would minimize. Magic & Abilities *'Immence Stamina' Satoshi has enough stamina to keep on fighting for 24 hours without any signs of exhaustion, displayed in his years of fighting in different wars between clans that seemed to never end. But there is a difference in fighting a whole army of hundreds and thousands of men at the same time compared to fighting a single individual. In that case Satoshi will waste less stamina as he has to use less to keep up with them, enabling him to keep on fighting for up to 3 days in theory. *'Immense Strength' Satoshi's display in physical strength is suberb, he was able to rush through hordes of people and send them flying with nothing but his brute force. He could easily shatter concreat walls by also just running against them, kicking them and punching them with barbaric brute force. He could catch razor sharp katana's of his opponents with his unprotected hands and completely immobalize them, even if they manage to pierce through his hand or arm, his mucles are just that strong. And the most impressive achievement was him breaking and shattering someone's katana with nothing but his teeth. *'Immence Speed' Satoshi could leave aftermirages behind with his blurry speed, leaping from one place to another mostly unnoticed, with his training. He makes use of this mostly by displaying sword fights as most techniques are the speed type, dashing from one place to another makes it seem like he disappeared. *'Tremendous Endurance' Satoshi could take a lot of punishment and keep on fighting like a berserker, but unlike the berserkers out there he does however feel pain but it doesnt stop him. He keeps on fighting after taking connon ball like hits, blasts and multiple stabs and cuts until he becomes completely stained in blood like his title, "The Blood stained samurai". But like all mortals he does have his limits. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist' Due to the fact that Satoshi has been one with the art of kenjutsu for almost his whole life now, being trained in a dojo from back when he was a kid. All the way to his private lessons by a veteran not long after that, having learned various ways of the sword but especially the Iadio style, which revolves around speed and precision. He had displayed and tested out his skills during his times in war against thousands of men for many years now. Having to kill everyday, having to clash sword against sword for hours with barely any breaks. Having to constantly improvice to avoid being predictable. All that had gave him tons of experience up to the point that he not only learned himself to fight with two swords at once but also the use of many other weapons like the spear, nagunata and many more. *'Weapon mastery Satoshi is handy with various types weaponairy than just the sword, able to wield and use almost everything that revolves around close combat, meaning the sword, spears, bostaffs, tonfa's, and such things. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Satoshi's display in hand-to-hand combat has been proven to be highly skilled, picking up various forms of the Ansatsuken arts branch and mastering them, displaying them in combat with perfection. Satoshi is easily able to go toe to toe with profecional martial artists and keep up with them in combat, sometimes even beat them in hand-to-hand combat. *'Ansatsuken' Ansatsuken (Assassination Arts, Killing Fist, etc) is a name for various martial arts made intently to destroy the target/opponent. It is also the name of a style simply known as 'Ansatsuken,' possibly being the original Killing Style in history. Another name for a Killing Style could be 'Satsujinken (Murder Fist).' Various styles of Ansatsuken have been made, but often practiced in secret due to their horrific killing power. The most powerful styles of Ansatsuken tend to literally annihilate the opponent through a gruesome means of death. However, an Ansatsuken fighter is capable of holding back their killing intent, or 'Satsuki.' It depends on the practitioner. Ansatsuken inspired a Martial Artist named Kong Lee into creating The 'Tiger Style.' *'Null Sense' Null Sense is a type of physical technique that requires virtually no Eternano to perform. To use this technique the user must first cut off their thinking process. While in this state the users eyes become blank, showing no emotion whatsoever. By doing this they are free of all distractions as their conscience is locked away. It also greatly increases the speed of their reaction time. Since their brain is more or less cut off, any sensation they receive does not have to report to the brain for comprehension and instead the user will react immediately. While in this state the user is not mentally aware of their surroundings or even who they're fighting, but this also allows them to possess a greater physical awareness of the world around them without consciously knowing anything. While this technique is relatively simple to comprehend, only elite mages are capable of learning it as not many people have such a level of mental control to employ it to it's full potential in battle. Magic *'Arc of Aura' Aura (オーラ) is known to be the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. The user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. But the true advanced abilities that the Arc of Aura has to grant you is that the ability to manipulate the aura in the following cathegories. The enhancing of the physical body for different perpoces like strength, defense, senses, speed, healing process or magical energy. And the user is even able to transfer the aura into certain object by channeling ther magical aura directly into it through physical contact, making them either more durable or increasing the impact. The advanced users are able to enhance projectiles like bullets or arrows. By transuting the aura the user is able to let it mimic certain propperties and substances like rubber for example as the released aura would act exactly like rubber yet not actually being rubber so be warned. The use of manipulation and creation is a rather difficult process as the user needs to both shape and transform their aura inorder to create something and might even cost them large amounts of magical energy inorder to do so, depending on how large said creation is, also animating the creating askes for alot of focus. With propper training the user might be able to shape their aura into actual armors, weapons, shields or other objects. This may look alot like Arc of Embodiment but without the use of creation out of nothingness, this is through the use of the user's own aura. And last but not least, emission. The use of emmision is rather simple, the user is able to release aura energy from their body and control it into the shape of a sphear for example without the pure orb of energy decreasing. This allows the user to use their aura energy offensivly, emmiting blasts and such. *'Sensation Magic' This magic allows the user to manipulate the sensitivity of others as well as their own. This allows others to become so sensitive the the slightest blow will cause them excruciating pain or decrease it to the point where they experience anaesthesia and are unable to move. The user can increase their own sensitivity to make them aware when others are near by noticing small changes in the air pressure nearby. *'Bacteria magic' By first manipulating one's own Eternano and infusing it into the loose microbes in the air, the user is able to gain control over any bacteria in the air and can manipulate it to their will. Activating Bacteria Magic in this fashion is simple and quick, although its destructive power is relatively diminished. On the other hand, by manipulating the bacteria already found in their body, or the body of their target, the user is able to cause the bacteria to mutate and multiply into something far more sinister and deadly. This activation is far more powerful as it allows the user to attack the opponent from within their own body, however, physical contact must first be established for this to work; and this method quickly drains both the user's physical and magical energy reserves. Upon either activation method, the user is able to manipulate pre-existing bacteria, or form new ones, in order to either create ailments to plague their opponent or create beneficial bacteria in order to assist their allies. Utilizing this Magic allows the user to control diseases as though they were troops in an army. By doing so, the user is able to control the severity, contaigousness, and even the rate of speed at which the disease is spread. The user is also able to control what organisms will carry and spread the disease that has been created, causing small creatures and even the opponent's own clothing to become carriers of the new disease, infecting multiple targets at a time. Defensively, it should come as to know surprise that users of this Magic have a relative immunity to Poison-based Magic. This is due to the user being able to create various anti-bodies by mutating the bacteria within in their bodies in order to fight off any foreign invaders. The user is also able to transfer these anti-bodies to those of his choosing, however, whether or not the host's body will reject the new anti-bodies is out of their control. Relations Travia